Dreams of Sheep and Flitwick
by American Hippogriff
Summary: Ron has a very disturbing dream one night which involves Hermione, sheep, snogging, and far too much Professor Flitwick. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the best book ever written. However if i I did, I don't think we would be hearing from McLaggen ever again.**

* * *

><p>Ron had had a stressful week. With everything going on with Hermione and McLaggen he was going out of his mind.<p>

Ugh McLaggen, how he wanted to vomit every time he heard the retched name. And there had been rumors that Hermione and McLaggen had been seen in a rather compromising position in the prefects bathroom. That time he actually had run to the toilet. There were so many rumors. Hermione with McLaggen, Hermione with Harry, even Hermione and Malfoy. Each and every rumor involved the prefects bathroom or the room of requirement with too much Firewiskey and far too much professor Flitwick for anyone's taste. So to sum it up; Ron had been having a bad week. There was too much Lavender, too many rumors and far too little Hermione.

So when Ron woke up in cold sweat with Harry shaking him awake one Thursday morning, he wasn't surprised. A nightmare was just what he needed; of course this happened to him! It had been a rather strange one. It had started out with just Hermione there.

"Ron," she had said. "How could you possibly think I would want to snog you." She let out a cold laugh that was the most un-Hermione-ish thing he had ever heard.

"You're a ginger." She had continued. "And I'm not interested in gingers." she paused here, stopping to look Ron directly in the eye. "I much prefer blond haired men." then Malfoy had materialized out of thin air and had grabbed Hermione around the waist, repeatedly calling her babe in his new found American accent.

"You see Ron, Draco here is a man, unlike yourself." She had then grabbed Draco and they had snogged him until Draco had changed into Harry. Ron ha actually vomited here. Seeing his best friend snogging the girl that he thought he might be in love with was not a very pleasant sight. They had eventually stopped snogging after what seemed like hours where Harry had told him. "Ron I'm the boy who lived and you're just some ginger nobody loves. Who do you think she's going to pick?" then Harry had become McLaggen, who became Neville, who became Zacharias Smith, who became Professor Flitwick (Ron thought he would never be the same again), which for the last time became a sheep, whose argument that be was better than Ron was "I have more hair and I'm softer. So what if I can hit her in the face with my hooves. I'm still better than you!"

Ron had finally been woken from his horrid dream on that Thursday morning by a rather sleepy but frantic looking Harry shaking him.

"Ron are you alright? You were yelling about Professor Flitwick and sheep hooves hitting someone in the face!"

"I had a horrible nightmare. Different people were snogging Hermione like you and Flitwick-" Harry recoiled in horror- "and there was a sheep and its hair was better than mine-"

"What was the sheep doing?" Harry practically shouted.

"Do you want to wake up the whole castle?" Ron whispered angrily at him.

"Mate, I would never do that with Hermione. You're practically in love with her-"

"Psshhh I don't- not that way- you noticed?" Ron sputtered.

"Ron." said Harry. "I'm not blind. you guys are all over each other, of course I've noticed it! Your Mums noticed it!"

Ron went a shade to rival his hair but Harry ignored it.

"You know I don't feel that way. And why were Flitwick and the sheep there?"

"I don't even know."

They were both laughing now and it seemed like they couldn't stop. They laughed for what must have been hours until finally, the sun had come up.

"Well I suppose we should get ready for class." Said Ron, stretching out on his bed.

"I suppose we should. Don't let any sheep snog Hermione today."

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so proud of this! The Flitwick part always cracks me up, every single time. :D<strong>


End file.
